The Vampire and The Mistress
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see the vampire's adventure in watching his little mistress grow up into an Iron Maiden. AxI in the end. Rate may change.
1. A Beautiful Name

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**A Beautiful Name**

-

-

A room painted with purple pale color looks so inviting for people to see what's inside. There, near the door leading to the balcony, laid a crib with a blonde haired infant inside.

Alucard's figure looming above the crib as his red bloody orbs watches the girl every move. The baby stopped at what she's been doing – that is, chewing on her toys – and then look up, icy blue clashed with fiery red. The vampire expected a cry or wail, but he did not expect _this_.

She gurgles. She gurgles at _him_ as her eyes shine playfully.

Startled, Alucard look once more to the little girl and hand out his finger as she grips it firmly between her little delicate hands. It's a shock because almost everyone feared him, but oddly, this little girl is an exception.

The vampire look at her closely, "Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." The name rolled out of his tongue with such intensity that it makes him shiver. She, the heir of Hellsing, the one that will rule the Hellsing Organization with Iron Fist and protect England, the one that will rule an army and to become his master.

That thought alone could make him smile.

* * *

**Author's Blah**: I got this idea out of nowhere! Just then this plot pops into my head and I unconsciously write it down on my phone - since it's already 11 pm and I'm still stuck in some damned traffic jam. It's amazing, I've been planning to write a drabble and yet I never can.. until now. The story may sound a bit weird, but this fic is inspired by someone, someone who asked "What if Alucard's never been imprisoned?". At that time, my mind goes "BLING!!" and here you go, a fic was born.


	2. Changing Diapers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Changing Diapers**

-

-

Alucard holds the little blonde haired girl as she laughs, playing with his shadows. Her icy blue orbs following his shadows every move; try to grasp it with her little hands. She'll laugh when his silhouettes start to swirls and make funny things. The maids look at them both and quickly averted their gazes when Alucard look at them. He grins.

Of course, it is weird that a killing machine like Alucard could get so attached to the little girl.

Integra's now two years old, and get along pretty well with her vampire babysitter - err, I mean guardian. Arthur did order him to protect her, but he's like a second father to the young Hellsing. He always watches her from the shadows and dark corners.

His grin grew bigger but it flattered as he feels something damp on his hands. Looking down, his grin disappeared completely and he handed Integra to one of the maids before fades into shadows.

Human or vampire, changing diaper is a 'no no' to men.

* * *

**Author's Blah**: Another one I got right after the first one. But I have to go through lots of problems to write this, gah! Oh well, here you go, I hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Boogeyman

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Boogeyman**

-

-

Her blue eyes shine behind those long eyelashes as she peek from behind the bedspread, on her bed. Her room is so dark, only the moon outside as her light.

She slips from her bed and out of the room.

Walking through the dark halls, her slippers goes "squeak" with every step she took.

Not noticing, a shadow trails her every move, following her like her own. Slowly a pair of eyes formed and it blinked a couple of times before a shape start to form.

Integra, noticing someone is behind her, turn around abruptly, ready to face the crook. But her body relaxed when she sees a pair of crimson eyes. Running towards the figure, she hugs its leg close to her as she sob, "Alucard, I'm so scared, I thought the boogeyman will get me."

The vampire smile softly before he grab Integra and hold her. He raised an eyebrow, "Boogeyman? Who told you about that?"

"My friend," She said, wiping her eyes. "He said the boogeyman will get me if I fell asleep."

"Nonsense," Alucard scoff while walking back to her bedroom. "Besides, Integra," He look her right in the eye, "I am here to protect you, and no boogeyman will get you when I'm there."

"Really?" She asked, not sure.

"Really."

Integra smile and cuddle up to him as he continue to walk down the halls.

* * *

**Author's Blah**: Pssh, no boogeyman wants to get close to her if there's Alucard in the same room. Anyway, yes, I got this out of nowhere. Integra is about 4 years old in here, and of course, all kids that age still believe in boogeyman under their bed, right? Just say I'm right. What am I blabbing about.. okay then, I have to think about the next drabble.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

-

-

"I found you Alucard!" She said, pointing to the light black shadow.

Slowly a figure start to regenerate from the shadows in the walls as it makes a form of a man. Integra watch with mild amusement as the vampire came in view.

He grins, "So you have found me."

People may find it weird – or maybe unbelievable – for a noble nosferatu like himself play hide and seek with a 4 year old girl. But hey, the most amazing thing is that this little girl could find him! No matter what he did or where he hide, she _will_ find him. Once he hides behind the paintings as shadows, but she found him easily as like flipping your hand.

Even so, the vampire himself is asking, _why do I bother taking care of this girl?_ Well, yes, the main reason is that he's _ordered_ to take care of her… but this is different. Somehow, he'd swore to himself that he'll protect her from the day she was born.

Those delicate hands, so soft and small. Those tan flush cheek, so sweet and adorable. Those big blue eyes, so deep and unreadable. That toothy grin of hers, so cheerful and light.

"It's your turn now!" She said, running into the halls, "Close your eyes, Alucard!"

He blinked a couple of times before smiling and closed his eyes as he thinks that… he _want_ to take care of the girl. He _does_ want to take care of the girl.

Opening his eyes, his smile turned into one of his infamous grin as he walks, "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Author's Blah**: It's a bit long than the rest, and sorry if it's pointless but I want to imply the fact that Alucard is protecting Integra not just because of his duty, but because he _want_ to.


	5. Warmth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Warmth**

-

-

Her blue wide eyes stare with amazement as another snow fall down.

Yes, it's December and the snow is falling so heavy that she must stay at home every afternoon. What excited her more was the fact that Christmas is only four days away. She could imagine the laughter, the joy and gifts. All of it makes her smiling before she feels two cold hands touches her shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it, Miss Integra?" Alucard asked.

"The snow?" She asked. "Yes, it's a remarkable thing. They're so beautiful, but it's a pity that they must melt quickly."

They stare at it in silence before Integra decided to touch one of his hands, trailing his fingers and stopped when she whirled around to face him.

"Your hands are so cold…" She stated before gripping one and tries to warm it with her own.

"It won't work," She heard an audible sigh from him. "I am a creature with no warmth, and there's nothing that could warm me." Integra brows furrowed as she let go of his hand. Alucard looked down and then outside the window. He didn't get the chance to look at the view because a hug startled him and he looks down to the girl. Her little arms go around his waist.

She sighs, "Your hugs makes me feel warm, and maybe I could warm you with my hug too."

Alucard blinked a couple of times before a tint of smile grace his lips. Curling one of his hands behind her, he replies her embrace with the same warmth he felt.

* * *

**Author's Blah**: I post it LIVE after I wrote it.. I just can't handle the desire to post this. I thought I'm going to update 2 drabbles at a time, but these stories came at _random_ times. I just want to say, "updates are random and not certain, so please be patient when there's no updates at all".


	6. Christmas

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Christmas**

-

-

She's asleep a second before but now she's fully awake, blinking the drowsiness away as she looks at the calendar. Why is she looking at the calendar, you might ask? Well, it's Christmas day after all! Quickly she shot up, put on her slippers and burst through the door into the halls. Running, she collide with a body that made her stumble back – lucky for her, a hand grab her arm to steady her.

"Excited about something, Integra?"

His baritone voice sounded calm as she looks up, "Yes, Alucard, it's Christmas!"

The vampire chuckles, "Yes, yes, I know little one…" He led Integra to the living room. There's her father, uncle, Walter and some glimpse of other people she doesn't know too well, chattering and laughing.

"Ah, Alucard! There you are, Integra," She run towards her father as he scoops her up and kissed her cheek. "How are you today, my sweet Integra?"

"I'm fine, father." She smiles.

"That's good to hear," He put her down and pushes her towards the presents, "Now, open up your presents and let us see what's in it!"

Integra dashed to the tree and pull out a present underneath; there's blue with white ribbons, green with red, gold with red, pink with green, dots with stripes, and many colors. She open up her first present – it's from Walter – and she received a photo album full of their photos. At this, she hugged the butler as he smiles. The next one was from her father, and she received a black long gown – maybe for the parties. There are lots of presents; there's mug, doll, books, more dolls, origami papers, keychain, dress and many things, she can't count it.

They held a small party and she's now in the library, waiting the big dinner for the whole family of Hellsing organization.

"I know I'll find you here," She turns around to meet Alucard with one of his infamous grin. "I haven't given you my present yet," He said as he hands her a little box wrapped in red with black ribbon on it. "Merry Christmas, Integra." He smiles.

She looks at the box with awe and look up to see him but he's gone in a flash.

Raising an eyebrow, she examines the box before pulling the ribbon and opens the wrapper carefully not to rip it. There's a small black box inside and she opens it to find a silver cross pin. Touching it, she feels the cold material on the tips of her hand. She pushes the cross to her heart and smiles, "Thank you, Alucard."

**- - - - First Ending - - - -**

She always wears the cross from that on.

**- - - - Second Ending - - - -**

A shadow appears in the corner of the room as she left. Its red eyes shines as a smile formed and it disappears.

* * *

**Author's Blah**: The longest drabble in here, I guess. There's two ending, I don't know which should I pick - or maybe I should not use both endings and just end it there - so I need your vote, thank you :D


	7. Golden

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Golden**

-

-

Her sea orbs follow the orange leaf as it flows with the breeze and fall to the ground, melting with the other crisp leaf and the brown dirt.

Autumn is near, and she likes autumn. It's relaxing, not as hot as summer but not as cold as winter. It pleases her to see the leaves, transforming from the green they are to the crisp golden. And it pleases her more to see it grows again.

She reach out a hand to catch one, but a bigger hand caught the leaf and she pouts, glaring at the vampire.

He merely grins and twirls the leaf in his hand before he put it next to her hair, "It matches you and the color of your hair, gold and beautiful." He hand the leaf to the girl, "The leaf will crumble and rot, but yours will stay as beautiful."

Being too young, Integra didn't really catch what he meant as he smiles crookedly.

Grabbing her hand, his red eyes gleam for a moment before he stood, "Come, Miss, dinner is almost ready, don't want to be late or else your father would scold us." He grins and little Integra smile, following him back to the manor.

**

* * *

Author's Blah**: I'm sorry for the late update, I'm currently out of town and got no internet connection. Yea, it sucks. So, here you go, I hope you're kind enough to leave a review since I'm out of ideas.


	8. Bite Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Bite Me**

-

-

He's used to people eyeing him like he's some kind of monster – which is true – but today, their stares are different than normal, some even snickering and he doesn't know what amused them, really.

Slumping to the chair, he eyed Integra who watches him with mild amusement.

"Alucard,"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Does vampire bite each other?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No."

Silence.

"Alucard,"

"What is it, Miss?"

"What's the meaning of sexy?"

Silence. "I'm not sure."

"Is that so?"

More silence.

"Alucard?"

"_Yes,_ Miss?"

"I don't think it's hot here. Do you think it's hot here?"

Blinking, he eyed her, "No. What makes you asked me these questions?"

Integra points to his back where there's a paper taped to his coat. He grabs it. It says: "I'm a hot sexy vampire, bite me."

Smiling _too _sweetly, he gently pushed Integra to her room, "I'll be back with you in a minute, Integra, I just need to settle down some business." He walks out of the room and closed the door. Integra wait patiently and jumped a little when she heard someone roared "WALTER!" below… but maybe that's just her imagination.

* * *

**Author's Blah**: It may look long, but it's actually less than 300 words. Bite me, lol. One more thing, I decided to edit this because I think it's more suitable. Do you know where or when I got the inspiration of this one? In the bathroom when I brush my teeth. Really weird, seriously.


	9. Studying

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**S****tudying**

-

-

"But I don't want to study!" Integra object, huffing and crossing her arms.

"Integra, dear," Her father said. "The teacher is here, and you don't want to be a stupid girl, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow but Integra won't look at him and keep her arms crossed.

"I don't want to study." She keeps saying.

Arthur sighed and then walk outside of her room, dismissing the teacher. He sighs once more before take a peek at Integra who's now in the porch, looking at the garden. Of course Arthur knows that she won't be – couldn't be – a stupid girl. She's too brilliant! That's why he wanted to make the most of her intelligence since she's the heir of Hellsing.

Integra may be a hard child – it's still her third meeting with the teacher! – but he loves her for what she is, and he didn't want more.

**

* * *

One Day…**

Arthur's looking for his daughter, she may be everywhere and anywhere. It's hard to ask her to study; she doesn't want to study with the teacher he called, she doesn't want to study with Walter, and it's hard to ask her to study with him as well, her own father.

What did she want, anyway?

But back to the problem at hand, he's now searching for her daughter because it is her study time. And of course, she'll do with all her power to escape from it. And she succeed.

The director of Hellsing sighing again before he heard voices from the library.

Walking towards the door, he notices it's slightly opened. He looks closer and took a peek. Inside, he found her daughter, laughing and smiling while holding a history book. His mouth agape at the amazing view. She really hates history, he's sure of it. But what's with the laughs and smiles?

Then he spots a tall lean man in black suits, talking to her before his hand points to a certain spot in the history book, explaining what's the story behind it. His red eyes gleaming, happy to tell someone about the histroy he knew well. He practically _lived_ through history. Sometimes his eyes would look at her and asked if she understands and he got a nod as a reply.

Arthur still look at the sight with awe. And so, he shrug, "I guess my problem has been solved."

* * *

**Author's Blah**: Let's just say, Alucard haven't find that red clothing of his, and thus, he wears a black one (the style is up to you, use your imagination!) - and Integra didn't go to school, she's having private teachers at home. Yet, she doesn't like to study and shun all the teachers that her father called.. except for a certain vampire ;)


	10. Cuddly

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Cuddly**

-

-

Integra look at the fluffy dog near the road from the window. She looks at it with adore while Alucard raised an eyebrow in interest.

He perked up, "What do you find interest in that dog, Miss?"

The young Hellsing just shook her head, "Nothing, I just like it because it's fluffy… and cuddly…" She sighed, "I wish I have one." Her eyes wander back to the now disappeared dog. She sighs once more before she turns around and found Alucard's gone.

She looks out at the window again, sighing for the umpteenth time. _I wish I have a pet, or dog… or anything that's fluffy enough for me to cuddle it,_ she thought.

Looking indifferently outside, she feels something nudge her side. She hushes it away, thinking it was one of Alucard's shadow – they _do_ like to poke her. Then that something nudges her hand and it feels kinda wet.

She spun around only face to face with a black hellhound. The girl raised an eyebrow before someone's voice came to her mind.

Her eyes lit up at the words before she went to her knees and hug the big fluffy dog. She pats its head and then asks for it to play with her, and so both of them walks out from the room.

His words echoed inside her mind; "At least you have me."

* * *

**Author's Blah**: Okay, it's been a while I've updated. I'm sorry but can you readers give me some reviews so I know what you think about the drabbles, thanks a lot. Oh, btw, I got the idea of this fic when I went to the pet shop two days ago.. I see a husky and lots of cuddly dogs! It reminds me of Alucard and when I got home, I went straight to write it.


	11. Bitter Smile

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Bitter Smile**

-

-

Alucard look at his mistress, watching with slight awe at how her hair flows with the wind. Closing his eyes, he too, feels the wind caresses his cheek with such gentleness. Opening his eyes, he move backwards to the shades since he's not too comfortable below the sun.

Integra turn around and run to the vampire, smiling she says, "Come on Alucard, it's nice out there and it's not hot as well."

The vampire look down at his mistress with such sad eyes as he spoke, "No, Miss, I preffer to be here."

Her cerulean eyes look confusedly at him before she shrug and then decided to drag Walter instead as the old butler almost stumble upon a tree root. Integra laughs. Oh, how the sound of her voice is the melody inside his mind.

Alucard smiles bitterly once more before he disappears into the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Blah**: The point is Alucard can't play with Integra because he's not a creature to be in the open wide with sun and such happy things, he's the shadows and darkness itself. No room for him in this beautiful world--okay, depressing but whatever.


	12. Secure and Comfort

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Secure and Comfort**

-

-

Her blue eyes shine through the dark room. Then it wonders around the room, looking at the door that leads to the bathroom, the big lamp on the ceiling and the wardrobe. She looks beside her into the window, spotting the bright moon.

She can't sleep.

Throwing the covers away, she slips into her slippers and then walks outside of the room, walking through the halls. She stopped at her destination.

Unsure, she took a tentative step into the cold stone floor and sighs, continue to walk down the steps before opening the big door silently and walk towards the coffin, noticing that the lid were open slightly, so she push it aside and then step in as a startled vampire sit up from his spot.

"Integra?" He asked, uncertain.

"I can't sleep." She said curtly before she grab Alucard's collar and drag him to sleep with her. The vampire eyes still wide with shock but then he smiles and hug the little figure close to him and closed the lid.

Odd enough, Alucard's coffin feels much secure and comforting than her father's bed.

* * *

**Author's Blah:** Oh yeah, kawaii-ness.


	13. My Lovely Pet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**My Lovely Pet**

-

-  


"I'll give you all one paper," The teacher gave out papers to the children. "And I want you to draw your pet. Any pet you have, it could be more than one."

"Yes, teacher!" The kids said, smiling happily, ready to draw. Lots of the kids draw cats and dogs, some draw birds—lots of it—and some draw fish. From arrays of color, small to big, different shapes, it looks so colorful. The teacher smiles and then she clap her hands, "Alright kids, let me see what you have made!"

First there's this blonde girl, showing her drawing, "I draw my pet, Kiki, she's an obedient cat."

Next there's boy with brown hair, smiling while showing his drawing of a white dog. He points to the drawing, "I got him from my last year birthday, he's so cool and I like to play with him."

Then there's an orange fish, lots of cats, even there's one that have an iguana as a pet, and it is Integra's turn to show off her pet. She's convinced that her pet would be the winner. The teacher smiles while holding the kids drawings before walking to Integra. She gave a smile, "Now, Miss Hellsing, what do we have here?" She asked and peer from the child's back.

"This is my pet!" She shows her drawing. "Isn't he cute?"

The teacher faints.

* * *

**Author's Blah:** This is what she sees: http://www5b. biglobe. ne. jp/~


	14. Cute

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing and its characters.

**Note**: A collection of drabbles; Alucard's never been imprisoned - let's see how the vampire watches as the Mistress of Hellsing grow up.

* * *

**Cute**

-

-

Walter walks through the hallway with tray full of tea and biscuits, for his young master, his Integra. He hums an old tune to himself as he walks past Seras who bid him good evening and walk down the stairs towards the basement. The old butler walks into the office with a faint smile, although he almost drops the tray when he found no one occupied inside.

Raising an eyebrow in question, he put the tray on the table.

Integra went missing… and this hour, where she always waits for her afternoon tea. It's strange. Thus he walks out of the office, decided to search for the young Hellsing.

At first he comes to her room, to find it empty as well. Then he checks the kitchen, empty too, and thus he went straight to the living room, and again to find it empty. Sighing he walks into the backyard, in case she wants to get some fresh air and his hope was in vain as he found no one there. He searched up and down, every space, every place. Almost growling in frustration he went back to the halls.

He stopped.

At last, he knew where she could be! He almost slaps his forehead for not searching in that place. Quickly running through the big mansion, he stopped in front of the library, hoping to see her inside.

And he did.

She's asleep, but she's not alone.

If he still holds the tray full of tea, he must've dropped it then and there. He still can't believe his eyes. There, below the child, is Alucard, asleep as well. They both look so peaceful together, and if he dare say the word, they actually look… cute.

Shaking his head, he closed the door to the library, giving them both time to rest.

* * *

**Author's Blah:** Oh btw, sorry for the late updates. I'm just not in the mood recently, and well, I posted more on my LJ. Just look for it.


End file.
